metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
G.F.S. Valhalla
The '''G.F.S. ''Valhalla' is a Galactic Federation [[Olympus-class battleship|''Olympus-class battleship]] that was attacked by Space Pirates during a training mission in the Klar Nebula four months prior to the events of Metroid Prime 3: Corruption. Initial investigation by GF reconnaissance drone revealed that the ship had been utterly devastated by the attack, whose savagery was remarkable even for Space Pirates. A ship as formidable as the Valhalla had never before been attacked by the Space Pirates, suggesting mobilization and organization never before experienced. Equally unusual was that they left behind valuable technology frequently stolen in prior Space Pirate raids. The Valhalla was rediscovered in the Gaflar System by the Galactic Federation halfway through Samus Aran’s mission on SkyTown, Elysia, and they asked her to investigate. Upon arriving, Samus discovered the Valhalla had become an unstable wreck, littered with mangled corpses of Federation Marines and Space Pirates alike and overrun with Phazon-based creatures, including countless Phazon Metroids. After obtaining enough Energy Cells to fully investigate the battleship, Samus learned that, despite this unprecedented level of devastation, the only thing the marauding Pirates stole was the ship’s Aurora Unit — 313. A recording of the AU’s final message was discovered by Samus in the Valhalla’s Control Room, along with a Space Pirate Boarding Pod containing the codes necessary to control the Pirates’ Leviathan Battleship. Known GF occupants *Aurora Unit 313 (Captured) Known killed PED Marine Troops *Ryan Powell *Scott Petersen *Luis Ramirez *Michael Kelbaugh Inhabitants *Miniroid *Phaz-Ing *Jelsac (Only found if Samus explores the ship before collecting Seeker Missiles) s in Port Observation Deck]] *Phazon Leech (Only found if Samus explores the ship before collecting Seeker Missiles) *Liquid Phazon *Phazon Grub *Phazon Hopper *Phazon Metroid (Only found if Samus explores the ship after collecting Seeker Missiles) *Phazon Shriekbat (Only found if Samus explores the ship after collecting Seeker Missiles) *Fuse Hint Scanbot *Metroid Hatcher Etymology In Norse mythology, Valhalla (from Old Norse Valhöll/Valhall "hall of the slain") is a majestic, enormous hall located in Asgard, ruled over by the god Odin. Chosen by Odin, half of those that die in combat travel to Valhalla upon death, led by Valkyries, while the other half go to the goddess Freyja's field Fólkvangr. In Valhalla, the dead join the masses of those who have died in combat known as Einherjar, as well as various legendary Germanic heroes and kings, as they prepare to aid Odin during the events of Ragnarök, the prophesied end of the world. Their battle is doomed to fail, however, as Ragnarök will win the final battle, and all will perish. Unused Galactic Federation Data entry Trivia on the G.F.S. Valhalla.]] *The dead Troopers' names are the names of some of the staff at Retro Studios.http://www.metroid-database.com/old_site/?g=mp3&p=screens - Screenshots for the game and trailer. Shows that the names of the dead troopers on the Valhalla are staff at Retro. Under heading: "Valhalla Trailer Pics (MDb Exclusive!)" *Two themes play on the Valhalla: "Valhalla", and "Abandoned Ship". *If Samus explores the Valhalla before acquiring the Seeker Missile, no Phazon Metroids are encountered. Once she obtains the item and returns to the ship, Samus encounters many of these enemies. This is possibly because Samus released the Metroids while obtaining the Seeker Missiles. *Since the Valhalla and the [[G.F.S. Olympus|G.F.S. Olympus]] are both Olympus-class battleships, their layouts are extremely similar and many of the rooms in the Valhalla are parallels to rooms in the Olympus. However, the Valhalla's rooms are placed differently and also for some reason the ship seems to rely on Energy Cells more than the Olympus, as many parts of the ship need Energy Cells to energize them. *Despite the fact that the destroyed Valhalla has completely decompressed and lacks any sort of gravity function, this does not negatively affect any creatures on board, nor the Gravity Suit-less Samus. This fact was most likely overlooked by the developers. It is, however, possible that some artificial gravity on the ship remains functional, or most of the creatures have ways of overcoming the lack of gravity (for example, Phazon Metroids can float). The first theory seems likely, as Samus is seen floating in space after opening the air lock in the Disposal Chamber, proving that she lacks any sort of anti-gravity equipment of her own during Corruption. *In the decompressed rooms of the Valhalla, Samus' breath can be seen inside the bottom of her Visor. *The Valhalla is the only area in the game to not be detected by an Elysian satellite searching for powerup locations. *Its unused Galactic Federation Data entry states it is the flag ship of the 13th fleet which may be a reference to the concept of Unlucky 13 as the number is considered unlucky in several countries including the United States where Retro Studios is based. Additionally its Aurora Unit is number 313. This may have been intentional given its fate in Corruption. Additionally the unused entry states that during the Battle of Horus IV it bridge crew was slain forcing its Aurora Unit 313 to take command of the ship again showing a possible reference to unlucky thirteen. However as the entry was unused, it is unclear if any of this is actually canon. Video References ru:G. F. S. Valhalla Category:GFS Valhalla Category:Galactic Federation Category:Metroid Production facilities Category:Vehicles Category:Aliehs III